Season Three
Season Three is the third season for League of Legends. Season Three patch changes began on December 4, 2012, almost four weeks after the release of patch V1.0.0.151. The new patch introduced the champion , a new set of masteries, the removal, remake and addition of items, the removal of the summoner spells and , and the addition of to Summoner's Rift and Twisted Treeline. The end of the pre-season and the official start of Season 3 Champion Series began on February 1, 2013. The Season 3 Championship took place October 4–6, 2013, at the Los Angeles convention center. __TOC__ New Features *New champions *New masteries *New and remade items *The addition of the Gifting Center *A new League system *New smart pings (Radial Menu) *League of Legends Open Beta for Mac *Restricted Chat Mode *A new map for tutorial and ARAM games: Howling Abyss Notable game changes Summoner's Rift *Gold adjustments **Ambient gold gain increased to 16 per 10 seconds from 13 per 10 seconds - gold gained from farming lane minions and jungle monsters have been slightly reduced to compensate. *Melee Minion: **Base gold value reduced to from . *Ranged Minion: **Base gold value reduced to from . *Siege Minion: **Base gold value increased to 40 from 27. **Scaling gold value based on time increased to 1 from . **Minion gold values now update more often on a 90-second interval instead of 180. *Kill and Death streak adjustment **Kill Streak bonus now caps at , down from . **Kill Streaks and Death Streaks now accelerate faster by roughly 50%. ***Example: A player with a 4 kill streak will be worth - compared to before which required an 8 kill streak. ***Example: A player with a 4 death streak will be worth - compared to before which required a 6 death streak. *Assist Gold **The bonus gold added for multiple players participating in a kill has been reduced to 150% from 158%. *Jungle: **Initial difficulty of all jungle camps has been increased. **Camp difficulty and rewards have been re-distributed more into the large monster in each camp. **Scaling difficulty and rewards of the primary jungle camps have been **significantly increased. **Overall rewards have been re-distributed between the 3 primary jungle camps (Wolves, Wraiths, Golems) to better match their difficulty and convenience. **New jungle items have been added to the store and old jungle items have been adjusted. *Leashing has been changed: **Jungle monsters now attack the closest target rather than chasing their original target. **Whenever jungle monsters switch targets it counts as a “leash” - the maximum amount of leashes after which jungle monsters will reset has been increased to 10 from 3. **Jungle monsters now deal 50% bonus damage to non-champions (ex: , ). Initial difficulty of all jungle camps has been increased. *The "Banking" system has been removed. Items *Removed: **The following items have been removed and any items that built out of them have had their recipe changed: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *Reworked: **The following items have been changed and have had their passives and statistics modified: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *New items: **Jungle-Focused: *** *** *** *** *** **Support-Focused: *** *** *** *** **Attack-Focused: *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **Defense-Focused: *** *** *** *** *** **Charged Items: *** *** *** Boot upgrades *All Tier 2 boots can now be upgraded further with an enchantment for a gold cost – All Tier 2 boots share from the same pool of enchantments. ** : Increases movement speed by 15. ** : Dealing damage to a champion with a single target attack or spell grants you a movement speed boost that decays over 2 seconds. ** : Your , and cooldowns are reduced by a percentage. ** : Allied champions moving towards you gain a movement speed boost. Additionally, nearby allied minions gain a large movement speed bonus. ** : Being at fountain instantly restores your health and mana. Additionally, you gain a very large movement speed boost that decays over 8 seconds. This passive is disabled if you are in combat. Summoner Spells * made available to all maps. * and has been disabled Masteries *Masteries have been reworked. **All Mastery Pages have been reset. Runes *Runes have been renamed to be more representative of their actual function (e.g. Mark of Desolation renamed to Mark of Armor Penetration). Media File:Recap Season 3 World Finals|Season 3 World Finals Recap File:Going Pro in Season 3|Going Pro in Season 3 File:League of Legends Championship Series|Season 3 Championship Series Trailer File:League of Legends Now On Mac|League of Legends Now on Mac File:League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate|Season Three Cinematic File:League of Legends Cinematic A Twist of Fate - Behind the Scenes|Season Three Cinematic - Behind the Scenes Season Three Login Animation Category:League of Legends pl:Sezon Trzeci zh:Season Three